


A Day in the Life of Lesgle de Meaux

by Eglantine



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Hijinks, Hurt/Comfort, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/pseuds/Eglantine
Summary: A Twine-based interactive story about a particularly unlucky afternoon. But Joly is there to help Lesgle through.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Recs from the Watchalong Room





	A Day in the Life of Lesgle de Meaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellcollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellcollector/gifts).



Play the story [here.](https://scribblelark.itch.io/lesgleshell)

This is my first time experimenting with Twine, so do let me know in the comments if you run across any problems!


End file.
